


Finally Scratched the Itch

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex with Dogs, Shameless Smut, Smut, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: The last in the trilogy. Jane Shepard is now living the life she'd always wanted, isolated away from the galaxy. But she would receive a welcome surprise and change medical history...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Dog, Female Shepard/Varren
Series: Humans Loving Animals [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Finally Scratched the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I’d make this a trilogy of stories. I had to do one more as I had a few ideas that amused me, so I figured I’d write one more story for those. This will be the last as I intend on writing stories involving other characters.
> 
> Slight spoiler: Takes place in a non-Reaper galaxy, at least in terms of them arriving while she’s alive. I was planning on having them arrive eventually, destroying the rest of the galaxy while Shepard survived, but I figured that would end the trilogy on a depressing note.

Jane Shepard finally had a place she could truly call home. A home where she was surrounded by people who understood her desires. A place where she could experience and enjoy those desires without any judgement. And there was more than just herself and her asari friend, Tamara, that enjoyed the companionship with a dog or two. She’d soon made friends with another asari, by the name of Liandra, who enjoyed relations with canines, and soon Shepard and the two asari were firm friends.

A week after her arrival, she thought about putting the public fucking to the test again. Heading down to the canine rooms, Beast was ever so excited to see her as usual. Walking out into one of the communal areas, glancing around to see a few glance her way, smile, then look away, she got down on all fours and gestured for Beast to mount her.

This time, though, she had him fuck her in the arse, having made sure she was nicely lubed up before leaving her apartment. Feeling the thick varren cock slide inside her arse made her moan loudly, and the varren was soon excitedly pumping into her. “That’s it, boy. Fuck my arse! Make me your bitch!”

She was amazed at the fact a couple of people wandered over and simply watched her arse being fucked by the varren. “Wow, he seems so docile,” an asari stated, “Never seen a varren so happy.”

Shepard was soon grunting and groaning as the varren pumped her hard, no doubt eager to cum himself. Whenever someone passed by, all she received was a compliment, or Beast did from time to time. No-one showed any fear around the varren. She made a gesture, the varren soon gently digging her claws into her back. “Fuck me harder, Beast!” she cried.

“Go on, Beast! Fuck your bitch!” the asari shouted.

Beast was no doubt getting ever so excited, and the last couple of minutes were perhaps the hardest he’d ever fucked her. When he came, he buried his cock completely, filling her arse full of its cum. As usual, his cock remained inside her for a little while before he could finally pull out. Getting up, she staggered over to the bench to sit next to the asari, Beast wandering over to rest his head on her leg.

“Well, you must have one well fucked arse, Jane.” She looked at the asari curiously. The asari simply smiled. “You’re the only permanent human woman. Everyone knows your name already.”

“Ah, fair enough. I know I shouldn’t be suspicious…”

The asari nodded in understanding. “It takes time for your mind to adjust.” She offered her hand. “I’m Jacinta. No doubt you’ve lived with your secret for a long time.”

“It’s a long story.”

“We all have them here. And most of them are rather sad. Leaving behind family and friends to live the life we truly want without the harsh eyes of society judging.”

“My father walked in on me being fucked by one of our dogs when I was twenty-one. Let’s just say I was quickly kicked out of home. Ended up in the Alliance after that. I’ll… leave it there for now.”

“How young did you start?”

“I was old enough to know it was wrong, but also old enough to make that sort of decision which I knew would have ramifications if discovered. But it was worth the risk. That first time I was filled by doggy cock, I knew I’d want nothing else after that.” She looked at the asari. “What about you? What’s your interest?”

“The closest animal you have on your Earth would be a horse. We have similar creatures on Thessia. Magnificent animals. Loved them ever since I was a little girl. Once I was old enough to have sex, I tried asari. I tried other species. Nothing fulfilled me. I never lost the… desire, so to speak. The first time I had sex with one, that was it. I knew I’d want nothing else. I was never discovered, but I knew I couldn’t live with such a secret for eight, nine hundred years. Coming here was the best decision.”

“If they’re like horses, are they, like, hung?”

“Goddess, their cocks are enormous, but the feeling of it spreading me so wide when it slides inside me…” She leaned over and whispered, “And when it fucks my arse… I pass out from the bliss. If I ever have anal, I need someone in the room with me to stop it once I do pass out.” Shepard couldn’t help giggle. “I’ve had a canine or two, just out of curiosity. They’re a lot of fun. But the amount of cum isn’t enough. I love feeling it just flood out of me, or absolutely covering my face if I take a load on the face.”

“I stroked a horse to orgasm once. I couldn’t believe how much it came.”

“Never wanted to fuck one?”

“No, once I discovered my desire for dogs…”

“You ever want to see me take one on, Jane, you just let me know and you can come watch.”

“I will. Thanks, Jacinta.”

Despite there being no reason, Jane did keep an eye on the news from around the galaxy, specifically for the date she knew the first video would be released. It was only a short video, no more than a couple of minutes, showing a short clip of her with Max, the other part being a short section of one of the movies she’d made with the varren on Tuchanka.

On the day after she knew it would happen, she invited her asari friends over to see the reaction. “You’ve figured out who I am, right?” They smiled and nodded. “Obviously living that life and this life simply wasn’t possible, so I chose this life. And I cared little about my reputation. In fact, what I’ve done will ensure they won’t come looking for me.”

The reaction was swift but not exactly what she hoped for. It was quite obviously her being fucked by a dog then a varren, but many wrote it off as a hoax. As she’d disappeared for at least three months by now, many assumed she had died, and that it was someone trying to destroy her reputation. Within twenty-four hours, nearly every major network was reporting on the video, but most were reporting that it must be a hoax, that the Hero of the Citadel had no doubt disappeared in her role as Spectre, and this was someone, or an organisation trying to ruin her reputation.

“I take it you were expecting that reaction?” Tamara asked.

“I was, which is why I have another video ready to go within a week.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Jacinta added, “About destroying your reputation.”

“Once I do, I know I can live I peace here. I just have this bad feeling the Alliance and Council are looking for me. I don’t want them to find me. Even though we’re miles from anywhere…”

“How much did you end up filming?” Liandra wondered.

“Of me and Max, not a lot. Of me and the varren, I must have hours of video. Me with one varren. Me being spitroasted. Me being double penetrated. Trust me, I loved watching it back afterwards. If you want copies, I kept them on a drive and can easily send them to you.”

“I’d love to see it,” both asari stated together, making themselves giggle.

She returned from her room a minute later with what she needed. Flicking through the menu, she thought showing her being fucked in pussy and arse would be quite the turn on, and she watched the three asari with amusement as they watched her being double penetrated by a pair of varren. Tamara was soon casting glances towards Max.

“If you want him, he’s fucking you here,” Shepard stated.

For the first time in her life, she saw someone else fucked by a dog. And it was far more erotic than she anticipated. And seeing someone else so eager to be fucked by a dog at the same time. “Wow,” Jacinta whispered.

“I know, right?” Liandra added.

Max certainly seemed to enjoy himself too, no doubt having already formed a bond with the asari as Tamara had enjoyed his company more than once. Well, she’d enjoyed his company and at least one other German Shepherd more than once, often joining Shepard for breakfast the morning after, ever so excited by what she’d done the night before.

A week later, she gathered her asari friends together again, Acadia joining them, as it was at least twelve hours after the second video should have hit the extranet and been picked up by the major news networks. Managing to connect to the Alliance News Network, she was pleased to see the story was first on the main news bulletin.

_“This is Alliance Network News, Emily Wong reporting._

_One week ago, a disturbing video was released on the extranet that showed Commander Jane Shepard fornicating with a dog and also a varren. At the time, most experts considered the video a hoax, an act of defamation against the woman who led Alliance forces during the geth attack on the Citadel, and who has since disappeared during a Spectre investigation, the search continuing._

_However, a second video has since surfaced and ANN have reviewed its contents. To say they are disturbing is putting it mildly. Due to the nature of the content, we cannot show the entire video, but rest assured that those who claimed the first video wasn’t a hoax have been proven correct. We will now show the start of the video to prove this is fact._

The face of Emily disappeared to be replaced by the face of Shepard. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, obviously naked, so her body was blurred. Sat next to her was Max.

“ _My name is Jane Shepard. I am a Commander of the Alliance Navy. I was born on Earth, date April 11 th, 2154. My parents were Tom and Hannah Shepard. For the first twenty-one years of my life, I grew up on a farm. During puberty, I knew I was different to most other girls and boys, not that I knew any, isolated as I was. When I was of age, aware of the risk I was taking, my first sexual experience was with one of the family dogs, a German Shepherd named Max. Max took my virginity, a fact I am still proud of. I also enjoyed sexual relations with two other dogs on the farm, Wolf and Beau, also German Shepherds._

_My sexual desires and activities were a secret until my father discovered me being mounted by Max in the barn. He obviously threw me out of home immediately, at the age of twenty-one. With few options as my schooling had been minimal, I joined the Alliance and have served proudly since._

_But I have never lost my desire to be with canine companions intimately. The dog next to me is also called Max. I have been enjoying a sexual relationship with him for a few months now. In addition to that, I have also started having sex with varren that I found on Tuchanka. Video of me *beeping* varren will be shown at the conclusion of this video._

_I release this video as I’m sure it’s being reported that I’ve disappeared. That is true. I am not dead. I have chosen to disappear to live the lifestyle I want to. And I release this video knowing my reputation is now shattered. To be honest, I don’t care one little bit. The only thing that matters to me is being *beeped* by Max and my varren. With any luck, I’ll find other dogs to *beep* in the future. I make no apologies for what I desire and certainly don’t ask for nor want your understanding._

_To those who have served alongside me, particularly on the Normandy, now you know the truth. Liara, I’m fairly sure you knew or at least suspected. Your unasked questions are now answered. I also make no apologies to my crew. It was obviously a secret for a reason._

_I now bid the galaxy farewell. Don’t come looking for me. And, if you were looking, I hope this video results in you stopping. Consider this my resignation, and I guess I would now be considered a fugitive as I’m aware I’m breaking a number of human and council laws._

_And for the few who are still listening to this and don’t believe me, I will now prove every single word by having Max *beep* me on video. After that is a recording of me with two varren recorded recently.”_

Before that could be shown, the video stopped and Emily reappeared.

“ _Unfortunately for our researchers, and to ensure the information we are providing you is the truth, the entire video was observed. Jane Shepard performed oral sex on her dog before she… had sexual relations with it.”_ Shepard was amused when Emily noticeably shuddered. _“At the conclusion of that act, the film switched to a different scene, where Shepard performed numerous sexual acts with two varren. We have had experts in to view the footage and they can confirm that the woman in both videos is that of Jane Shepard._

_The Alliance Navy has replied with a statement, that Commander Jane Shepard has been dishonourably discharged upon the pressing of numerous charges, but that it is likely she will be tried and convicted in absentia. The Alliance government has also laid charges against Jane Shepard as have the Citadel Council, both confirming the same as the Alliance Navy. While the search now continues for the fugitive, there has been no sign of Jane Shepard for the past the past three months. The last sighting was possibly on Omega, where it is reported she departed her ship and never returned._

_If you have any information in regards to the whereabouts of Jane Shepard, please contact your local Alliance office. Onto other news…”_

Shepard flicked off the screen, sitting back on the lounge with a satisfied smile. “Well, that is what we call scorched earth back home,” she stated.

“Could have just sent them a letter,” Jacinta half joked, “But I guess you have your reasons.”

“Everyone now knows the truth of their so-called saviour. Never asked to be a hero. I only ever joined the Alliance because I had nowhere else to turn. I still lived with the secret and I knew it would never be accepted.”

Plenty of the others within the enormous facility had obviously seen the news over the next few days and weeks, receiving no end of support for what she had done, many calling the decision brave, stating they had wished they had the courage to tell the galaxy exactly what they desired and live with the consequences. Of course, telling the galaxy meant she could never return and live as freely as she was now, but it was the price worth paying.

She kept her eye on the news for further reaction, purely out of interest, joking with her asari friends that she might just release the occasional video for a laugh. Now that everyone believed what she was doing, releasing more content wouldn’t really be a problem.

What didn’t surprise her was the fact journalists eventually tracked down her parents. Looking far older now, she sat down and watched the interview with interest.

 _“When did you last see your daughter?”_ the journalist asked.

 _“We don’t have a daughter,”_ her father replied, no doubt her mother too upset to speak, “ _We simply have the woman my wife once gave birth to. We disowned her the day we discovered her… in the barn.”_

_“When did you last see her?”_

_“The day I drove her to the nearest town. I told her to never contact us again.”_

_“So what exactly happened? Did you have any idea she was interested in such things?”_

_“To be honest, for many years, though she did live a rather solitary existence, as we are miles from anywhere, there was never any sign she was interested in such things. She was just a normal little girl. Things definitely changed when she went through puberty. There was nothing overt, and any inkling we did have, we simply put down to the usual curiosity of someone going through changes in their bodies. But as she got older and reached the usual age one would expect a girl to perhaps move on, particularly when it came to finding a partner, nothing happened._

_And both my wife and I noticed changes in her behaviour, but also in those of our dogs at the time. She was always affectionate to our pets. We figured that was a good thing. But we noticed subtle changes, particularly in their behaviour to her, and that’s when I started to think something untoward might be going on. I guess the fact she had the dogs in her room every night, and she started to lock the door… But who would have even thought their flesh and blood would be busy doing things like that with their family pets?”_

_“Was she telling the truth about being discovered?”_

_“I still have flashes in my mind of what I saw that day. Walking into the barn to see her… with the dog mounted… and the look of pleasure and joy on her face. I almost threw up immediately. She saw me and seemed pleased she’d been discovered. Walking back into the house, there was no explanation, no apology. She seemed to think we should just accept it. We obviously didn’t.”_

_“Has she ever tried to contact you?”_

_“We haven’t heard from her since that day. But we never believed…”_

_“She’s an abomination,”_ her mother whispered, _“God will judge here in the end.”_

Shepard smiled to herself. “Sounds like mother has discovered religion,” she whispered to herself.

_“Do you have anything to say to her?”_

_“No. It would obviously fall on deaf ears. The young girl we raised and loved is gone. What’s left is someone we simply don’t recognise and want nothing to do with.”_

All she wanted after that interview was to be fucked endlessly, as if she was returning two fingers to her one time parents. Heading down to the canine rooms, she picked out three varren, who were trained to be rough, then a trio of German Shepherds, Max included as always. Heading back to her room, Tamara noticed the intention on her face. “I know you’re about to have a good time, but…”

“Just saw my parents interviewed. It’s put me in the mood to enjoy a doggy-varren gangbang, film it, then release it.”

“Can I join in? I’d love to watch you fucked in person, Jane.”

“Sure. It’ll be nice to have some company.”

Both of them were naked by the time there were in her bedroom, the trio of dogs and varren growing excited as they knew what was coming next. She’d seen Tamara naked more than once by now, as she would sometimes visit her, though with the obvious intention of having a little fun with Max. She’d taken a real shine to her dog, and she was left thinking Max was just as happy to fuck Tamara as he was to fuck her.

Once the camera was set up and recording, she lay back near the edge of the bed and spread her legs, Tamara doing the same thing. The trio of dogs and varren were immediately sniffing the air, though a simple gesture had all of them sitting down, panting happily, tags wagging. “You can choose first, Tamara.”

“You can have Max, Jane. I want a long varren tongue right now.”

Max leapt at the chance to lick her pussy, Shepard relaxing back as his tongue was immediately licking her as well as he ever had. She made sure to look directly into the camera, making sure her legs were spread wide enough that there was no missing the fact Max was licking her pussy. “Good boy,” she moaned, “You lick my pussy so good. Can’t wait to have your doggy cock buried in me soon.”

Tamara knew she was putting on a show for the camera, giggling away between her own moans, and the varren was soon up and fucking her before she was done with Max and his trained tongue. After her third orgasm, she sat up and rubbed his head, Max licking her face as she opened mouth, accepting his tongue in her mouth. “You love licking my mouth, don’t you, boy. Maybe you’d like me to suck your cock first? Or do you want to fuck me?” He barked at the term ‘fuck me’.

Laughing to herself, she lay back and spread her legs again, Max mounting the bed, Shepard positioning herself so his cock could easily slide inside her. As soon as he was buried, he started to fuck her, eager as always to cum inside her. He usually came quickly the first time, not that she minded. Just having his cock inside her was satisfying enough. “Your cock feels wonderful, Max,” she moaned.

“My varren is pretty fucking big, Jane,” Tamara murmured, breathing heavily between her moans. She glanced to see the varren was really fucking her hard, Tamara grinning broadly when their eyes met.

Max didn’t last too long before she felt him bury his cock, cum and then knot, the dog immediately relaxing on her chest, licking her face as usual as she scratched his head between his ears. As soon as he could pull out, she gestured for him to sit above her head, gesturing towards the next dog to mount her.

She had the two German Shepherds fuck her back to back, taking two creamy loads deep inside her pussy, enough that when the third one was done, she turned her pussy to the camera and made sure their cum leaked out. “Love it when my pussy is filled with doggy cum,” she moaned, dipping two fingers in her pussy to scoop some out before swallowing it, “Maybe you’d like to see me suck dog cock too, eh?”

“Such an actress,” Tamara giggled… then she moaned loudly, Shepard glancing to see her enjoying an orgasm.

Getting up for a moment, she was already prepared for what came next, but a little lube was always necessary. Calling forward one of the varren, she lifted her arse up and helped guide the thick varren cock into her arse. As soon as the varren was fucking her, she gestured to Max to stand above her, and she was soon sucking his cock while having her arse fucked.

The varren fucking her lasted longer than she expected, though he soon left a load inside her. Wrapping her legs around its body, she made sure the varren kept fucking her until Max left a load inside her mouth, her loyal dog immediately lying behind her as she gestured for the next German Shepherd to do the same. By the time the varren came inside her arse a second time, she’d taken three loads in her mouth, one each from a German Shepherd.

Having the varren pull out, she changed position, gesturing for one varren to get up and lie on it’s back, mounting the varren and sliding down its cock, before gesturing for the second varren to mount her to fuck her arse.

“Alright, free show,” Tamara murmured, glancing to see the asari was now just watching her with interest.

“Love taking on two varren,” she moaned as both were already fucking her.

She lost track of how long the two varren fuck her, nor of how many times they came inside her. She enjoyed numerous orgasms, Tamara remaining to watch the entire time, though she was soon distracted by Max and the other dogs, getting into the same position, though she only had them mount her one at a time.

It was perhaps the best night she’d enjoyed since arriving, and it was made even better that she had enjoyed it alongside her asari friend, both of them giggling away once the trio of dogs and varren seemed satisfied, standing up to feel the mixture of cum leak out of them, down the inside of their legs.

Immediately watching the video back, the two women sat back and masturbated alongside each other, and it was the first time that Shepard ever kissed another person. It was… awkward, as she expected it would be, but while they kissed and she eventually found it enjoyable, unable to stop her giggling, she had no desire to be intimate with the asari. “Hope we do it again soon,” Tamara whispered, “Seeing you gangbangs by dogs is incredibly erotic.”

“Think I’m going to say no, Tamara? If I didn’t need to eat and sleep, I’d have them fucking me all day and night. I’m fucked enough as it is.”

“You’ve certainly become a bit of an exhibitionist.”

That made her giggle. “I do like the attention. And being able to freely show how much I love my dogs and varren… Having one fuck while me blowing one, being dominated by them in such a manner…” She was fondling her pussy while thinking about it. “Everyone is so nice and understanding when they watch. Showing nothing but encouragement.”

“Half of them are turned on as well,” Tamara stated softly, “As I said, I love watching Max mount and fuck you, Jane.”

She glanced at the asari. “Really?”

“Helps that you’re fucking fit too. As I said, I’d love to enjoy group sex with you and the others more often. I know you’re not interested in me…”

“Sorry,” she whispered, and she surprised herself by truly meaning it, “But I’ve only ever…”

Tamara shushed her. “Never apologise. Trust me, you’re the first person in a very long time I’ve looked at with a modicum of interest, and that’s mostly because of the shared interest we have. And I’d only want to be with you if dogs were involved too.” Shepard couldn’t help chuckle at the honesty. “But nights like this are fun, lying back with my friend as we’re fucked over and again by our canine friends.”

That was life for Jane Shepard for the next few months. Though Max and Beast were her regular lovers, she made sure that she enjoyed sex with every dog and varren available. She loved being submissive to the bigger dogs. Having a Great Dane mount her made her incredibly wet, and she spent plenty of time with one in particular, who she admitted freely was a great fuck. She found Rottweilers to be incredible lovers, and the one she liked most was aggressive and very rough, leaving her back in light scratches and bite marks. She happily sucked its cock and took him in her arse, completely submitting to it.

She laughed the day she enjoyed time with a Belgian Malinois. They were incredibly intelligent dogs, but also had energy and stamina to burn. She was worn out after a couple of hours, yet the dog was still hard and willing to fuck her. She simply relaxed on her stomach and let it keep fucking her until it was done with her, lying down next to her after what felt like the umpteenth load inside her pussy.

Though she loved the bigger, more aggressive dogs, as in her mind, they always guaranteed her a good, hard and rough fuck, depending on her mood, there were other dogs not as big but certainly intelligent, who with the right training, made almost perfect lovers, aiming to please her as much as she wanted to please them. Having a golden retriever fuck her the first time was interesting, as it certainly seemed to just have a lot of fun sliding its cock inside her, wrapping her legs around its hips to keep it in place as it spent half the time licking her face rather than pumping into her.

But it was taking a Labrador retriever as a lover that opened her eyes to the motto that bigger wasn’t always better. The golden haired dog she chose was perhaps the best lover she’d taken on except for Max. Mounting her like all other dogs, it was choc-full of energy, fucking her for what felt like an hour before it came inside her. When she turned around, it was endlessly affection, happily pumping away into her, it’s tongue hanging loose as it panted away, tail wagging with delight as he pleased his master. She almost wept at how happy the dog seemed to be, its thick cock pumping her again for a long time before she finally felt it unload inside her.

As for varren, they did not come in different breeds, but they certainly came in all manner of temperaments. The two varren she had brought along were now incredibly docile. But the selection of varren she had to choose from depended on her mood. If she wanted something fun, she’d choose a varren trained to be playful. If she wanted something softer, she’d choose a varren to be gentle. But it was when she wanted something rough, that would leave scratches and bite marks all over her, she would choose one that was trained but would turn on a command.

She generally chose the third varren more often than not. After a couple of months, she had earned plenty of light scars from some rough nights with a varren or three. Every so often, she’d enjoy even more varren, enjoying a varren gangbang alongside Tamara, both their pussies filled with endless varren cock for hours on end, swallowing plenty of their cum at the same time.

And, of course, it was recorded for potential release later on. She didn’t record herself that often, but at times like that, she definitely wanted to keep a record, mostly for herself but others at the facility also liked to receive copies, receiving plenty of comments and compliments in the days after. The asari were the most open-minded, receiving more than one request for a private live show, which she was usually happy to agree to.

A year after her arrival, Tamara and Acadia knocked on her apartment door. She rarely wore clothing when in her apartment nowadays, and she normally had half a dozen dogs around, ready to lick or fuck her whenever they were eager. She sat down, her legs spread as one of the Labradors rested her head on her groin, Shepard giving the signal it could lick her if it wanted. “How are you?” she asked.

“We’re fine, Jane,” Tamara replied.

“Did you need something?” she asked, unable to stop the giggle as the Labrador was eagerly licking her pussy.

“Well, yes, actually. There is something we need to tell you.” Tamara took a deep breath. “You’ve been here for a year now. And there is a secret area of the facility we only tell our most trusted residents about because…” Shepard gestured for the Labrador to stop. “No, no. Let him continue.” Shepard gestured again, the dog immediately resuming. “Jane, if we were to say there are salarians far below us working on things like genetic sequencing, DNA moulding and other matters, what do you think that could mean?”

Shepard met their eyes in surprise. She knew exactly what that meant. “You’re serious?” she asked quietly.

Acadia nodded. “They obviously know of everyone here, and they know all about you, Jane. They wish to meet with you and see if you’re willing to undergo gene and DNA therapy.”

She had to gesture for the Labrador to stop, scratching between its ears before it trotted off to lie down near the others. Turning towards the asari, she asked, “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“It’s obviously an inexact science, and they won’t make any promises. But you know salarians. Bloody smart. The science they perform here is the sort of stuff illegal anywhere else. Asari are lucky in that we can meld with anything and fall pregnant. Obviously, you have difficulties considering all your partners are dogs or varren.” She took a deep breath. “Our salarian scientists believe that they can take your eggs, genetically modify them, then reinsert them when ovulating, and it’s possible they could then be fertilised.”

“I could… I could have puppies?” she asked, her voice no more than a whisper, meeting their eyes again, “I could make Max a daddy?”

Both of them smiled. “You’d like to have puppies with Max?”

“I’ve wanted them since the first time he fucked me, but I knew it would never happen because we’re so different. The very thought of my doggy lovers impregnating me…”

“We’ll take you to see them tomorrow morning, Jane. The salarians will talk you through everything. It might be a difficult process. It will probably be painful at times. But the pain might be worth the price.”

“I’ll do anything if it means I can give birth to puppies.”

Both asari giggled at how eager she sounded. “Told you she’d love the idea, Acadia,” Tamara stated, smiling approvingly at Shepard.

“I figured, but it won’t be easy. And we can’t guarantee anything.”

“I’m willing to try, Acadia.”

Collected by the two asari the next morning, she made sure to dress before leaving the apartment, taking Max with her as she was led to one of the elevators that moved between levels. Acadia took out a keycard, swiping it and pushing a hidden button. The doors eventually opened to reveal a laboratory, walking alongside her companions to see salarians, asari and the turians in labcoats, busy doing… things.

Led towards a room, they suggested she take a seat and wait for the salarian scientist. Feeling a little nervous, she took a seat, the salarian arriving within a few minutes. It was a reminder of her interrogation by Mordin. Again, there was no judgement, just trying to establish fact. Once the salarian was satisfied with her responses, he explained his intentions and what might be required from her.

“Some of the experiments will be painful. But, in the end, you won’t be giving birth to any sort of hybrid. You will give birth to canines. Your DNA won’t change but the eggs you will eventually produce will react to dog semen. Think of it is as the reverse to how asari operate. They meld with non-asari, taking DNA from their partners, to produce children, always asari. You will have an egg, the dog the will fertilise that egg, then all you will do is carry it until you give birth in the usual time frame. Gestation for a dog is usually between 57 to 65 days.”

“Can I do this with any dog?”

“Sure. I’m figuring the dog with you is the first you’d like to try with?”

“I’d love nothing more than to have his puppies.” She paused before adding, “I want the birthing filmed.”

The salarian blinked and she was fairly sure he smirked. “I’ve heard about you releasing certain videos. The reaction to a human giving birth to a litter of puppies… I can only imagine the reaction. I assume it’s generally for humour?”

“I can just imagine the reaction of certain people I used to know.”

“If you’re ready, we can start the experiments immediately. I’ll need to perform a complete medical examination. One or two procedures will be invasive. After that, I’ll need to take some blood, then there will be other experiments which, I’ll put bluntly, you won’t understand. It’s going to take a few days. When is your next ovulation?”

She gave it some though. “Around two weeks.”

“Perfect. We may be ready to start breeding by then. But this is unique work so there might and probably will be delays.”

The salarian had been unfailingly honest. The examination had his fingers and other tools poking and prodding her, and more than once, a tool was inserted inside her. Thankfully, he had warmed them up so it wasn’t too much of a shock. Once he was happy with the results, he started with the needles. By this time, she was relaxing back on the gurney, Max lying alongside her. Tamara had tried to take him out, but the dog had growled, not wanting to leave. Tamara simply grinned. “Okay, Max is staying,” she stated with humour.

Some of the procedures were painful, and there was also more than one minor operation. The salarian was eventually joined by another doctor, with at least a trio of asari assisting. They seemed to be rather earnest in their desire to deliver on what she wanted, while no doubt making scientific progress themselves. Though the way it was achieved would earn them the disdain of the medical profession.

It took longer than expected, missing her next ovulation cycle to attempt but by the time of her next cycle, the salarian was confident an attempt at breeding could be made. Being fucked by Max in front of others wasn’t a problem, though with doctors observing, it did make it feel rather clinical when Max mounted her from behind. Sensing she wasn’t exactly into it, the doctors suggested she lie on her back, placing her ankles in stirrups, as Max slid his cock back inside her. Having her face licked while being fucked always made it feel more intimate.

“Give me your cum, Max,” she whispered, “I want your puppies!”

The doctors observed and made notes each time Max fucked her. And aware of her ovulation cycle, they kept her close by until it was complete, before stating it was now a case of wait and see.

The miracle happened quicker than she thought anyone expected, as she returned a positive pregnancy test within a matter of a few weeks. Aware she wouldn’t carry them anywhere near as long as a regular baby, she did wonder how her body would change, and also wondered how many she would carry. Heading to the laboratory for an ultrasound, the salarian checked her once every couple of days to ensure she was healthy, and also the puppies. “I hear seven healthy heart beats. One being the mother, the other six being her puppies,” he reported, “Have you noticed any major changes to your body?”

“I’m horny all the time,” she stated with humour, “I was before, but now it’s really bad. I thought I’d get larger, but while my belly is slightly bigger, it’s not too bad yet. I’m already producing milk. Will I… Can I nurse them?”

“You can.”

By the time she was ready to give birth, she was looking a little larger, but she had never felt happier. Max seemed to sense the changes and rarely left her side. In fact, the sex she had with Max seemed to just get even better, though she knew that was down to her own emotions due to what she was going through. But when he mounted and fucked her, feeling his cock pump her, feeling him eventually cum inside her, she sometimes needed a little cry afterwards.

The salarian had suggested inducing birth would be the safest option. Heading down with her asari friends, and also Max, she was pleased to see an asari with a camera ready to film everything. She undressed and was helped up onto the gurney, Max resting alongside her as always, seemingly aware of what was about to happen.

Over the next few hours, she was induced, her heartrate monitored, and she felt gentle pods and pokes as she was readied for labour. When it finally arrived, it was perhaps slightly easier than giving birth to a human, Tamara and Acadia gently lifting her up to watch as she gave birth to her litter. She cried as each small furry bundle appeared, Max also watching with interest as six small bundles of joy were soon taken away to be check, Shepard leaning back on the gurney.

“Jane, you’ve just made medical history,” the salarian stated, gently taking her hand in both of his, “How do you feel?”

“I want to do it again!” she sobbed, “I want lots of puppies!”

“Let your body recover and see how you feel later. We’ll take the puppies, make sure they’re all okay. As for you, I can report you seem to be absolutely fine.”

“I’ve never been happier. Thank you, doctor.”

“You’re very welcome, Jane.”

“When can I have sex again?”

She heard her asari friends laugh. “Give yourself a week or two to recover. Obviously pushing out puppies was easier than a human so… well, I’m sure you can imagine. Everything is fine, your body just needs time to recover.”

News spread across the facility, as by the time she left the laboratory and stepped out of the elevator onto the accommodation level, she was greeted by a round of applause as she carried her bundle of puppies. She let the tears flow freely as she received plenty of kisses on the cheek and good wishes from the others. Having lived at the facility for so long now, she was part of the family.

“And that’s the proud father?” an asari asked, bending down to rub his head.

“I never thought it would be possible. Thank god for salarian science,” she exclaimed.

Just being able to nurse her puppies meant the world to her. It hurt at times, and she did spend more time nursing them by bottle than naturally, but she would happily get her breasts out and nurse, even when outside her apartment. Everyone was fascinated when that happened.

And, of course, now that it had been proven possible, she was desperate for it to happen again. Considering the gestation period was short, it just meant timing it right. Over the next two years, she gave birth to three more litters. Max fathered another litter, before she gave birth to five Labrador puppies, and seven Great Danes.

She also sent the footage of her giving birth to her first litter of puppies out into the galaxy. It provoked a reaction she didn’t exactly expect. She continued to watch the news with a vague interest in what might be happening, and the news of her video of her giving birth was eventually reported on. To her surprise, the Alliance issued a simple statement, read by her old CO, Captain Anderson.

“ _This is an official request from the Alliance Navy and government on behalf of humanity to Jane Shepard. Ever since your disappearance, the galaxy at large has received the occasional video of yourself partaking in completely unnatural acts involving canines. We all remember the first video, believing it was a hoax, before your second video confirmed our worst fears, that our apparent saviour was nothing but a sexual deviant._

_Since your disappearance, you have continued to shock us with your wanton displays, committing such acts with canines that would turn even the strongest of stomachs. I know I speak on behalf of all humanity when I state how disgusted we are, that our beacon of hope has chosen such a path. As for your old friends and colleagues, just know that your behaviour has left its lingering effects._

_But enough is enough. The Alliance and Council have continued their search ever since your disappearance, but I stand here today to admit we have failed. So we make a request. There are those that wish to continue until you are found and brought to justice, but instead we wish to parley. It is believed you see these broadcasts, so although we know you will not respond, we hope you hear our requests._

_The Alliance and Council will cease any efforts to find you if you cease releasing videos containing your… acts. If you agree to this, while the charges remain and you are considered a fugitive of justice, the Alliance and Council believe it is in our best interests to simply move on and try and forget you. If you agree to this, your name will no longer be mentioned during any broadcast. In fact, for all intents and purposes, your name shall be struck from nearly all records. And where your name does remain, it will do so with an asterisk, as the only thing you will be remembered for now is… how you have chosen to live your life._

_Your mother put it right, Shepard. You are an abomination. Enjoying carnal relations with canines is one thing. But to actually pervert science and give birth to… I can’t even finish that sentence. But the offer remains the same, despite our disgust and horror at the things we have witnessed you do._

_Please, no more videos. We don’t wish to see anymore. You have chosen your life. So be it. We will let you live it, wherever you are. We will leave you alone if you leave us alone._

_I will not be taking any questions. Thank you for your time.”_

“I had no idea they were still searching for me,” she stated to Tamara later that night in bed, the pair having enjoyed a doggy gangbang together. Having given birth to four litters, she wasn’t planning on falling pregnant again anytime soon, so could get back into just endless sex with her canine lovers.

“Not like they would have found us anyway.”

“True, but I’ll also do as they ask. I was only ever releasing the videos for a laugh. But now I have a reason to stop.”

“You won’t stop filming, will you?”

“God no. I love watching it back and I know I have a number of fans here.”

“I’m your number one fan, obviously.”

“True, but you get more live shows than anyone else.”

Her litters of puppies grew up nice and fast. Once they were old enough to be trained, it was amusing to watch them ever so eager to fuck her asari friends, while she had no problem having them fuck her at the same time. Considering everything she did, having dogs she’d given birth to fuck her wasn’t that big of a leap. And considering the numbers she had given birth to, there was a good number of dogs available to fuck.

Being double penetrated by two of her Great Danes was some of the best sex she had. She upped it a notch by having three at once, her body dominated by long legs and heavy bodies, every hole filled by a thick cock that eventually fired hot cum inside her. Her German Shepherds were just like her father, ever so eager to lick her pussy before fucking her, and she loved the night she lined up Max and her puppies, though they were now older and a similar size to their father, having them fuck her for hours one night, her pussy so filled by cum by the end, it practically flooded out of her when she stood up.

As for varren, the scientists were still working on any sort of possibility about giving birth to a litter of them, but they were markedly different, and they were not sure it would work. That didn’t stop her having varren rut her like they always did. In fact, the more varren fucked her, the more submissive she was, and the best way to submit was to give them her arse all the time. Having three, four, five and more varren fucking her arse during a night only made her feel even better, the endless orgasms experienced the greatest thrill. Her asari friends loved to watch, and even Jacinta eventually gave into temptation, loving the thrill of submitting to a powerful varren.

But through it all, Max was always her favourite. He would sleep in her bed every night. He was the dog she loved the most. Though he was getting older, he was still happy as ever to mount her, though the older her got, the more she would lie on her back, though he never failed to get hard and fuck her.

Gently wrapping her legs around his hips, she moaned as she thrust into her. “I love you, Max,” she whispered. He licked her face, which made her giggle. “Yes, I know you love me too. Probably the only time I wish you could actually speak.”

She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of his doggy cock inside her pussy. She could only smile at the life she was leading. She didn’t have a single regret. She had good friends. She had wonderful lovers. Opening her eyes, Max was panting, looking into her eyes, almost as if she could read her thoughts. “Cum inside me, Max,” she pleaded, “I want to feel your hot doggy cum in me, like I do every night. Soon enough, you can breed me like a bitch again.”

The idea of being pregnant with his puppies again sent a wave through her body, the orgasm hitting her just as Max fired his cum inside her. Feeling him relax on top of her as he knotted, she scratched the back of his head, legs still gently wrapped around his hips to keep him in place. Feeling him lick her face, she giggled once again, moaning lightly in the hope that he’d be hard again quickly to continue fucking her.

That itch she once had long ago had been well and truly scratched by now.


End file.
